


Breathe in Silence

by Jackdaw816



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Prompt: A kiss in danger.Sam and Gabriel are on a hunt when unfortunate circumstances trapped them together, a rugaru just outside the door. But if they're silent, what can they get away with?





	Breathe in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda inspired to write this by Nightmare, that scene when Sam got locked in that closet by Max. I don't know how it led to this, but I'm just rolling with it at this point.

Sam and Gabriel breathed in sync, a silent count of the time that was passing. The pair were pressed together, not by design, but out of necessity. They were on a hunt together, scoping out the home of a suspected rugaru, one who had just hit thirty. And she had just come home a full hour earlier than expected. So Gabriel has shoved Sam in the hall closet and dove in after him. 

Luckily, the space was taken up by hangers, not shelves, but they were still cramped. The closet did have a top shelf, so Sam was forced to hunch down, while a pile of memento type boxes forced Gabriel practically on top of Sam. Looking down at the archangel, Sam opened his mouth to whisper when-

_ “Don’t talk.”  _ Gabriel’s voice rang in his head.  _ “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like people messing around in your brainpan, but I think you would prefer this to being dead.”  _  Sam was about to protest, but Gabriel was right. _ “Just think at me, and I’ll hear it.”  _ Sam couldn’t see him, but he could swear that Gabriel was smiling.  _ “Don’t worry, I won’t snoop.”  _ Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_ “Can we sneak past her?”  _ Sam thought, unsure if this would really work. Heels clicked past their door and the pair tensed, Gabriel pulling himself closer to Sam’s chest. When the footsteps faded, Gabriel spoke again.

_ “If we’re quick, we should be able to slip out before- shit!”  _ The heels clicked back down the hall and Sam held his breath again. This time the footsteps were quicker and after a pause, the TV clicked on. Sam let out a barely audible sigh, the noise from the TV would give them a bit of a buffer.

_ “Can we go now? If we’re quiet enough, we should be able to slip out through the back door.”  _ The faint rustle of Gabriel’s hair was the only way Sam could tell he was shaking his head.

_ “No can do, kiddo. In order to get to any door, we’d have to go through the living room.”  _ Gabriel explained.

_ “Where Ms. Rugaru is watching her telenovela,” _ Sam said, realization sinking in.  _ “And let me guess, the windows don’t open.”  _

_ “Got it in one, Sammy. So we’re stuck here for the foreseeable future. I sent a message to Cassie, but he and Deano are three states away. Better just to wait her out.”  _ Gabriel reasoned. Sam was pissed, but he knew Gabriel’s logic was sound.

_ “I know I said that I wanted to spend some quality time together, but this is a bit much.”  _ Sam bitched half-heartedly. In all honesty, Sam kind of liked having the archangel pressed up against him. Apparently, Gabriel wasn’t opposed to it because he didn’t pull away.

_ “So, we’re stuck in a closet. Whatever shall we do to occupy ourselves?”  _ Gabriel thought.  _ “Seven Minutes In Heaven?” _ Before Sam could respond, Gabriel rambled on.  _ “You know what, I never knew why they called it that. I spent seven eons in Heaven and it’s nothing to be cracked up about.”  _ Sam chuckled lightly.

_ “Sounds fun.”  _ Sam thought, and then mentally slapped himself. He had gotten good at keeping his mouth shut, but it was a lot harder to control his mind. 

Before he could apologize, he was cut short by Gabriel’s lips on his. Sam was stunned for a second but quickly reciprocated, kissing back eagerly. The men slotted their hips together, Sam grinding up against the archangel.

_ “Fuck, Sam.”  _ Gabriel gasped, and Sam felt blood rush south. Sam lifted a hand to cup Gabriel’s face, accidentally knocking a shoe out of the shoe rack hanging on the door. It hit the ground with a solid thud and the men froze. They waited for a few seconds, but the show kept playing and there were no heels clicking their way.

_ “Careful, Samshine.”  _ Gabriel teased.  _ “I’d hate to have to explain this to Ms. Rugaru, so be quiet.” _ He pecked Sam lightly on the lips. Sam’s expression twisted into a small frown.

_ “Explain what?”  _ Sam asked. Gabriel got off of Sam, and onto his knees.

**_“This.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @shejustcalledmeafish
> 
> I know a lot of you reading this are likely from there, but feel free to go check it out! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
